Big Time Girl Band
by musicrox14
Summary: These four girls from Montana (sorry, they had to of known each other, so they had to live in the same city.) are discovered by Big Time Rush on youtube & are going to LA to be produced by Gustavo. There will be love involved. Rated T just in case. Romance, Drama, Family, Comfort.
1. Characters

**I apologize for the changes, but they had to be made. If they are completely different (meaning that nothing is the same) PM me.**

Owner;musicrox14

Name; Sasha Zoey Gonzalez

Appearance; dirty blonde, piercing blue eyes, 6'2"

Celebrity look alike; Nathalia Ramos

Fashion choice; Goth, with the occasional BTR t-shirt, always wears her leather jacket

Part in group; lead singer, who also plays piano

Hobbies; singing, dancing, reading, writing songs & stories, playing on her laptop, & acting

Personality; sweet & kind to certain people & rude to others

Life story; When she was 5 years old, her parents divorced & her drunk mother got her while her father got her year old brother (this was at the time). She's been cutting ever since & nobody has ever found out. She was loved by almost everyone & hated by some because she was such good friends with celebrities.

Personal life; She has never dated once in her entire life. She also keeps to herself & cuts because it makes her feel better

Siblings; a little brother named Cedric (11 years old now)

Age; 16 years old

Favorite color; purple

Favorite actress; Nathalia Ramos

Favorite actor; Kendall Schmidt

Favorite band; Big Time Rush

Favorite food; chicken sandwiches

Etc.; she originally liked Kendall, but he was with Jo. She also could never see her brother again after the divorce.

Love interest; Carlos

Owner; Bigtimerushfangirl

Name; Kat Marie Kable

Appearance; long brown hair, blue eyes

Celebrity look alike; Miranda Cosgrove

Fashion choice; shorts & t-shirt kind

Part in group; backup singer that can also play piano & guitar. Also plays drums on occasion

Hobbies; likes to play music in her music room

Personality; fun & definitely a daredevil, likes to hang out with her friends & her sister. Is always there for her sister & supports her

Life story; She moved to her house in LA because of a chance of a lifetime & wants to make it big. Mom left when she was 11. She doesn't like to talk about it much, but sometimes comes up. She has a crush on James ever since the first episode of BTR

Personal life; Never got a random crush until she saw James. She has a billion posters of him, likes to write songs at night in her room

Siblings; Lexi (8) lives with Kat & her dad

Age; 15 3/4

Favorite color; blue or purple

Favorite actress; Selena Gomez

Favorite actor; Ross Lynch

Favorite band; BTR

Favorite food; Frozen yogurt & Mexican (even though she's not Mexican)

Etc.; wears blue contacts but doesn't let anyone know she has glasses

Love interest; James

Owner; GlambertLovesBTR

Name; Adrianne Michelle Chambers

Appearance; Long straight red hair, brown eyes, fair skin, & her nose is pierced, 5'4" & has a very curvy yet toned body

Celebrity look alike; Allison Iraheta

Fashion choice; Rocker style (skinny jeans, leather jacket, converse, etc.)

Part in group; guitarist

Hobbies; playing guitar, singing, writing, baseball, & basketball

Personality; She's very laid-back and easy going. She goes with the flow with whatever is going on so she and her friends can have a good time. She's very humble and passionate when it comes to music. She's a good friend and is always there when her friends need a shoulder to cry on. She can also be very silly and is always trying to crack a joke. She's also very sporty and active.

Life story; Her family's pretty normal, containing her mom, dad, and brother. Her family owns a pizza parlor so everyone in her family works there. She loves it there but she's ready to move out to California to pursue her dream of becoming a rock star. Her family is totally supportive, but since her parents have to run the pizza parlor, her older brother moves out to LA with her.

Personal life; She doesn't really date much. Not that she doesn't want to, but she hasn't found someone worth her time yet. Her friends set her up on blind dates sometimes and it NEVER turns out well.

Siblings; Alec (21)

Age; 16

Favorite color; red, black, & purple

Favorite actress; Kristen Wiig

Favorite actor; Will Ferrell

Favorite band; Adam Lambert, Bruno Mars, Red Hot Chile Peppers

Favorite food; steak, pizza, & ice cream

Love interest; Kendall

Owner; NicoleDWalker

Name; Hailey Anne Spears

Appearance; Long dark blonde hair. She is about 110 pounds at the height of 5'6"

Celebrity look alike; Ana Mulvoy Ten

Fashion choice; girly

Part in group; back up singer

Hobbies; singing, dancing, photography

Personality; Really sweet & outgoing. She makes friends with celebs & non-celebs really quick. Loves singing & shows off her skills

Life story; At the age of 4 she compete in singing competitions always getting 2nd place. She didn't like it so at age 11 she posted YouTube videos of her singing covers and hoped one day she would be discovered. She was then discovered by Griffin at age 16.

Personal life; She was an only child until the age of 7, when she got a little brother named Jackson. She was super smart in school & had many friends. She never found the right guy to date, so she remained single. Her mom is a doctor& her dad is a technician

Siblings; Jackson Brady Spears (now 10)

Age; 17

Favorite color; blue

Favorite actress; Selena Gomez

Favorite actor; Brad Kavanagh

Favorite band; One Republic & BTR

Favorite food; Fish sticks

Etc.; Allergic to Cats. Her favorite member of the Wanted is Nathan Sykes. Her favorite member of BTR is Carlos

Love interest; Logan


	2. Girls Gone Wild meets Big Time Rush

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_


	3. Big Time Accident

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha**_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.


	4. Big Time Relationships

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha**_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.

Carlos- Of course baby. You're my true love & I'd do anything to protect you.

Sasha- Awww. You're my true love too! You know, you're my first.

Carlos- First what?

Sasha- First everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first boy to care about me.

Carlos- Wait, what? What was that last one?

Sasha- First kiss?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boyfriend?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boy to care about me?

Carlos- Bingo. What do you mean first boy to care about you?

Sasha- No boy has ever cared for me the way you do, except for my little brother. You & the guys are the only guys who are actually nice to me. The boys in my old school just shunned me & treated me like crap. They made fun of me for my style. My bad girl look.

Carlos- Well, I think it's cute. It's a good look for you.

Sasha- Well, I can't pull it off anymore since the surgery paralyzed me. The doctor said that they could reverse the paralysis, but it required another surgery. I couldn't do it.

Carlos- I'm proud that you even went along with it the first time.

Sasha- Thanks Carlos. But it was you who helped me go along with it. I love you & care about you too much to let me die. Besides the fact that I don't wanna die.

Carlos- Good. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Will you go to prom with me?

Sasha- In every language.

_with Kendall & Adrianne_

Kendall- So, Adrianne...

Adrianne- Yeah?

Kendall- There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

Adrianne- Yes.

_with James & Kat_

Kat- James, I heard there was a prom coming up here...

James- Would you like to be my date?

Kat- Yes.

_with Logan & Hailey_

Hailey- I heard that there was a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Would you like to go with me?

Logan- Yes. I was going to ask that anyways.

Hailey- Too slow.

_**Hailey & Logan laugh**_

_back with Carlos & Sasha_

Carlos- I think that all of the guys have a date to prom now. Whaddaya think?

Sasha- Probably with my friends.

Carlos- Wouldn't doubt it.

Sasha- Me either.

Carlos- I just wish that I could have seen you walk longer.

Sasha- Me too. As long as you're there when I wake up, I'll go back into surgery so I can walk again.

Carlos- Done.

_A few days later_

Doctor- She should be fine & able to walk again tomorrow.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

**_Carlos & Sasha leave_**

_in the hospital parking lot_

Sasha- I can't believe I'll be able to walk again tomorrow!

Carlos- I know right?! Just in time for prom!

Sasha- Thank you so much baby.

Carlos- Of course. I'd do anything for my baby.

Sasha- Carlos! **_she says, punching him on the shoulder_**

Carlos- Ouch! I forget how strong you are.

Sasha- Sorry baby, but only I get to use that. You call me Sash as it is.

Carlos- Well, can I call you honey then?

Sasha- Sure.

Carlos- Thank you honey.

Sasha- K. Can you drive me home?

Carlos- Sure baby.

_in the car_

Sasha- I'm sorry you have to go through this for me.

Carlos- It's OK honey. I'd do anything for you. You know, when we first met, you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-paralyzed.

_**Sasha laughs**_

Sasha- That was so cheesy baby. Then again, when you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That was when I saw you for the first time (not really) &I was paralyzed.

Carlos- Were you really?

Sasha- When I saw you for the first time in person, yeah, I was. Of course I was paralyzed in surprise, not this way.

Carlos- Obviously. Well, at least you'll be able to walk tomorrow.

_back at the house_

Carlos- Are you sure you're going to be OK here with your friends, dad, & brother? Especially since your dad will be working & your friends will be hanging out with the guys.

Sasha- I'm sure I'll be fine Car-car. OK?

Carlos- I still worry about you when I'm not here with you.

Sasha- Why not ask your mom to move in with us?

Carlos- I'll ask tonight.

Sasha- We're going to the movies tonight, remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when I get home. So will my dad & my brothers.

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- What's the matter Cedric?

Cedric- Nightmare.

Sasha- Come here baby bro.

_**Cedric runs & hugs Sasha. She pulls him up onto her lap & he falls asleep in a few minutes**_

Carlos- You're really good with him.

Sasha- I know. I'm the only woman, besides my friends, in his life. He's never known mom. I'm glad he doesn't know her. She was an absolute idiot. She never knew how to properly take care of a kid. You saw what she did to me.

Carlos- I know honey. That's why she was sent to jail for life. Andres, Javi, & Antonio are OK with it. They don't care, as long as I'm happy. My mom on the other hand does care.

Sasha- I know. I also know that she'll do what's best for you. OK?

Carlos- OK.


	5. Big Time Issues

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha**_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.

Carlos- Of course baby. You're my true love & I'd do anything to protect you.

Sasha- Awww. You're my true love too! You know, you're my first.

Carlos- First what?

Sasha- First everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first boy to care about me.

Carlos- Wait, what? What was that last one?

Sasha- First kiss?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boyfriend?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boy to care about me?

Carlos- Bingo. What do you mean first boy to care about you?

Sasha- No boy has ever cared for me the way you do, except for my little brother. You & the guys are the only guys who are actually nice to me. The boys in my old school just shunned me & treated me like crap. They made fun of me for my style. My bad girl look.

Carlos- Well, I think it's cute. It's a good look for you.

Sasha- Well, I can't pull it off anymore since the surgery paralyzed me. The doctor said that they could reverse the paralysis, but it required another surgery. I couldn't do it.

Carlos- I'm proud that you even went along with it the first time.

Sasha- Thanks Carlos. But it was you who helped me go along with it. I love you & care about you too much to let me die. Besides the fact that I don't wanna die.

Carlos- Good. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Will you go to prom with me?

Sasha- In every language.

_with Kendall & Adrianne_

Kendall- So, Adrianne...

Adrianne- Yeah?

Kendall- There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

Adrianne- Yes.

_with James & Kat_

Kat- James, I heard there was a prom coming up here...

James- Would you like to be my date?

Kat- Yes.

_with Logan & Hailey_

Hailey- I heard that there was a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Would you like to go with me?

Logan- Yes. I was going to ask that anyways.

Hailey- Too slow.

_**Hailey & Logan laugh**_

_back with Carlos & Sasha_

Carlos- I think that all of the guys have a date to prom now. Whaddaya think?

Sasha- Probably with my friends.

Carlos- Wouldn't doubt it.

Sasha- Me either.

Carlos- I just wish that I could have seen you walk longer.

Sasha- Me too. As long as you're there when I wake up, I'll go back into surgery so I can walk again.

Carlos- Done.

_A few days later_

Doctor- She should be fine & able to walk again tomorrow.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

**_Carlos & Sasha leave_**

_in the hospital parking lot_

Sasha- I can't believe I'll be able to walk again tomorrow!

Carlos- I know right?! Just in time for prom!

Sasha- Thank you so much baby.

Carlos- Of course. I'd do anything for my baby.

Sasha- Carlos! **_she says, punching him on the shoulder_**

Carlos- Ouch! I forget how strong you are.

Sasha- Sorry baby, but only I get to use that. You call me Sash as it is.

Carlos- Well, can I call you honey then?

Sasha- Sure.

Carlos- Thank you honey.

Sasha- K. Can you drive me home?

Carlos- Sure baby.

_in the car_

Sasha- I'm sorry you have to go through this for me.

Carlos- It's OK honey. I'd do anything for you. You know, when we first met, you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-paralyzed.

_**Sasha laughs**_

Sasha- That was so cheesy baby. Then again, when you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That was when I saw you for the first time (not really) &I was paralyzed.

Carlos- Were you really?

Sasha- When I saw you for the first time in person, yeah, I was. Of course I was paralyzed in surprise, not this way.

Carlos- Obviously. Well, at least you'll be able to walk tomorrow.

_back at the house_

Carlos- Are you sure you're going to be OK here with your friends, dad, & brother? Especially since your dad will be working & your friends will be hanging out with the guys.

Sasha- I'm sure I'll be fine Car-car. OK?

Carlos- I still worry about you when I'm not here with you.

Sasha- Why not ask your mom to move in with us?

Carlos- I'll ask tonight.

Sasha- We're going to the movies tonight, remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when I get home. So will my dad & my brothers.

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- What's the matter Cedric?

Cedric- Nightmare.

Sasha- Come here baby bro.

_**Cedric runs & hugs Sasha. She pulls him up onto her lap & he falls asleep in a few minutes**_

Carlos- You're really good with him.

Sasha- I know. I'm the only woman, besides my friends, in his life. He's never known mom. I'm glad he doesn't know her. She was an absolute idiot. She never knew how to properly take care of a kid. You saw what she did to me.

Carlos- I know honey. That's why she was sent to jail for life. Andres, Javi, & Antonio are OK with it. They don't care, as long as I'm happy. My mom on the other hand does care.

Sasha- I know. I also know that she'll do what's best for you. OK?

Carlos- OK.

James- She's right dude. Remember when my mom almost took me back to Minnesota on the show & how you guys fought for me to stay? How Mama Knight said that moms do what's best for their kids?

Carlos- Oh yeah.

Kendall- Just think about that dude.

Kat- They're right.

Logan & Hailey- Of course they're right!

Adrianne- Calm the heck down guys.

Kendall- I was just going to say that.

Adrianne- Beat ya to it.

**I'm sorry the new part's so short. I just don't really know what to write from here. I am open to ideas.**


	6. big time hospital?

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, Carlos, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha**_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant, Kerri Gonzalez, guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.

Carlos- Of course baby. You're my true love & I'd do anything to protect you.

Sasha- Awww. You're my true love too! You know, you're my first.

Carlos- First what?

Sasha- First everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first boy to care about me.

Carlos- Wait, what? What was that last one?

Sasha- First kiss?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boyfriend?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boy to care about me?

Carlos- Bingo. What do you mean first boy to care about you?

Sasha- No boy has ever cared for me the way you do, except for my little brother. You & the guys are the only guys who are actually nice to me. The boys in my old school just shunned me & treated me like crap. They made fun of me for my style. My bad girl look.

Carlos- Well, I think it's cute. It's a good look for you.

Sasha- Well, I can't pull it off anymore since the surgery paralyzed me. The doctor said that they could reverse the paralysis, but it required another surgery. I couldn't do it.

Carlos- I'm proud that you even went along with it the first time.

Sasha- Thanks Carlos. But it was you who helped me go along with it. I love you & care about you too much to let me die. Besides the fact that I don't wanna die.

Carlos- Good. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Will you go to prom with me?

Sasha- In every language.

_with Kendall & Adrianne_

Kendall- So, Adrianne...

Adrianne- Yeah?

Kendall- There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

Adrianne- Yes.

_with James & Kat_

Kat- James, I heard there was a prom coming up here...

James- Would you like to be my date?

Kat- Yes.

_with Logan & Hailey_

Hailey- I heard that there was a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Would you like to go with me?

Logan- Yes. I was going to ask that anyways.

Hailey- Too slow.

_**Hailey & Logan laugh**_

_back with Carlos & Sasha_

Carlos- I think that all of the guys have a date to prom now. Whaddaya think?

Sasha- Probably with my friends.

Carlos- Wouldn't doubt it.

Sasha- Me either.

Carlos- I just wish that I could have seen you walk longer.

Sasha- Me too. As long as you're there when I wake up, I'll go back into surgery so I can walk again.

Carlos- Done.

_A few days later_

Doctor- She should be fine & able to walk again tomorrow.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

**_Carlos & Sasha leave_**

_in the hospital parking lot_

Sasha- I can't believe I'll be able to walk again tomorrow!

Carlos- I know right?! Just in time for prom!

Sasha- Thank you so much baby.

Carlos- Of course. I'd do anything for my baby.

Sasha- Carlos! **_she says, punching him on the shoulder_**

Carlos- Ouch! I forget how strong you are.

Sasha- Sorry baby, but only I get to use that. You call me Sash as it is.

Carlos- Well, can I call you honey then?

Sasha- Sure.

Carlos- Thank you honey.

Sasha- K. Can you drive me home?

Carlos- Sure baby.

_in the car_

Sasha- I'm sorry you have to go through this for me.

Carlos- It's OK honey. I'd do anything for you. You know, when we first met, you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-paralyzed.

_**Sasha laughs**_

Sasha- That was so cheesy baby. Then again, when you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That was when I saw you for the first time (not really) & I was paralyzed.

Carlos- Were you really?

Sasha- When I saw you for the first time in person, yeah, I was. Of course I was paralyzed in surprise, not this way.

Carlos- Obviously. Well, at least you'll be able to walk tomorrow.

_back at the house_

Carlos- Are you sure you're going to be OK here with your friends, dad, & brother? Especially since your dad will be working & your friends will be hanging out with the guys.

Sasha- I'm sure I'll be fine Car-car. OK?

Carlos- I still worry about you when I'm not here with you.

Sasha- Why not ask your mom to move in with us?

Carlos- I'll ask tonight.

Sasha- We're going to the movies tonight, remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when I get home. So will my dad & my brothers.

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- What's the matter Cedric?

Cedric- Nightmare.

Sasha- Come here baby bro.

_**Cedric runs & hugs Sasha. She pulls him up onto her lap & he falls asleep in a few minutes**_

Carlos- You're really good with him.

Sasha- I know. I'm the only woman, besides my friends, in his life. He's never known mom. I'm glad he doesn't know her. She was an absolute idiot. She never knew how to properly take care of a kid. You saw what she did to me.

Carlos- I know honey. That's why she was sent to jail for life. Andres, Javi, & Antonio are OK with it. They don't care, as long as I'm happy. My mom on the other hand does care.

Sasha- I know. I also know that she'll do what's best for you. OK?

Carlos- OK.

James- She's right dude. Remember when my mom almost took me back to Minnesota on the show & how you guys fought for me to stay? How Mama Knight said that moms do what's best for their kids?

Carlos- Oh yeah.

Kendall- Just think about that dude.

Kat- They're right.

Logan & Hailey- Of course they're right!

Adrianne- Calm the heck down guys.

Kendall- I was just going to say that.

Adrianne- Beat ya to it.

**I'm sorry the new part's so short. I just don't really know what to write from here. I am open to ideas. Never mind.**

_the day of the prom (3pm)_

Adrianne- What am I going to wear!

Sasha- Don't you still have that dress from the school dance a few weeks ago?

Adrianne- No! That was a rental!

Sasha- Here, take this one.

_**Sasha gives Adrianne a dark blue dress with glitter on it & a matching cover-up (girls should know what I mean). She then gives Adrianne a pair of dark blue heels with a readjustable strap at the back of the heel.**_

Adrianne- Thanks. What are you going to wear?

Sasha- I have a navy blue strapless full length dress with black elbow length gloves & black high heels that are closed at the toe, but open everywhere else. I'm also going to be wearing my black leather jacket. I'm also going to have my over the shoulder dark blue purse.

Hailey- Nice. I'm going to wear Tori's outfit from the prom episode of Victorious.

Kat- I'm wearing Jade's outfit from the same episode as Hailey's.

_with the guys_

Kendall- Does anyone know what Adrianne's going to be wearing to the prom?

Carlos- The only hints that Victoria gave me were that it is dark blue & glittery. What's Victoria going to wear?

Kendall- She only told me that the dress was navy blue & everything else was black.

James- What about Kat?

Logan- She told me to tell you to wear sea green. What about Hailey?

Carlos- She told me to tell you to wear red or black.

_back with the girls._

Sasha- What should I do with my hair?

Kat- Get me your hair supplies.

_**Sasha comes back in the room with all of her hair & makeup supplies.**_

Kat- Hmmm... curling iron.

_**Hailey gives her the air curler**_

Kat- What is this? I said curling iron.

Sasha- That's how I curl my hair.

Kat- OK. Stay still Sasha. Flat iron.

Sasha- That's where I draw the line. You can curl my hair, but nobody straightens it.

Kat- OK. Makeup.

_**Adrianne passes Kat Sasha's makeup supplies**_

_a few minutes later_

Sasha- I love it! You're the best Kat!

Kat- I know. Who's next?

Adrianne- Me!

Kat- Your hair is fine as it is. Hailey?

Hailey- Sure.

Kat- Straightener.

_an hour later at prom_

Kendall- You look great Adrianne.

Adrianne- So do you.

Carlos- You look very gorgeous Sasha.

Sasha- & you look very handsome Carlos.

James- You look gorgeous Kat.

Kat- You look handsome James.

(wondering what Kat did with her hair? She straightened it.)

Sasha- Carlos?

Carlos- What is it baby?

Sasha- I need to show you something. I've been meaning to for a while now but I was scared. Come with me.

_in the classroom (prom is being held in the gymnasium)_

Carlos- What is it Sasha?

Sasha- You know how I always wear my leather jacket?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- This is why. _**she takes off her leather jacket**_

_**Carlos sees fresh red marks, meaning she's cut recently, & old, brown marks from when she was little**_

Carlos- Why would you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Remember how I said that dad left me & my mom, taking Cedric with him?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- I couldn't bare to be without them. Dad & Cedric were the only ones preventing mom from beating me. I thought that if I was dead, she wouldn't beat me anymore.

Carlos- You still cut? Why?

Sasha- It's just too much pressure. I'm the leader of the band & I'm supposed to be the rock of the group when I'm dying inside. When mom stabbed me, I was scared & relieved at the same time. Scared because I didn't want to lose you & relieved because she couldn't hurt me anymore if I was dead.

Carlos- Oh Sasha. Do any of the other girls know about this?

Sasha- No. You're the first person that's found out since I started.

Carlos- You've got to stop Sash. I love you too much to ever lose you.

Sasha- That's not true & you know it. I'm just a worthless piece of nothing.

Carlos- Don't say that. You're worth the world to me. If I lost you, I'd kill myself to be with you.

Sasha- You're just saying that to make me feel better & to get me to stop cutting.

Carlos- I'm not just saying that. I mean it.

Sasha- Do you really?

Carlos- Yeah. I'm nothing without you. We should probably get to the dance before people start to worry.

Sasha- Yeah. _**she puts her leather Jacket back on.**_

Carlos- Please come to me though next time you feel the urge OK?

Sasha- OK.

Adrianne- Why do you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Just forget it OK Adrianne?

Adrianne- You can come to me too if you feel the urge to cut, OK?

Sasha- Thanks guys.

_the next day (sorry for the time skip)_

Mr. Sweet- There will be a new student this year & her name is Heidi Mercer.

_**a girl who looked like Jade Ramsey walks in**_

Mr. Sweet- Tell the class a bit about yourself Heidi.

Heidi- Well, I was born in London, England & my parents thought it would be best if I went to school here.

Mr. Sweet- Why is that?

Heidi- I can't say.

Mr. Sweet- OK. I expect you all to be nice to her.

Heidi- Can I sit with you?

Sasha- Sure. I'm Sasha, the red head is Adrianne, the brunette is Kat, & the blonde one is Hailey.

Kat, Hailey, & Adrianne- Hi.

Heidi- Hi.

_during lunch_

Sasha- Heidi, can I talk to you in the bathroom alone for a minute?

Heidi- Sure.

_in the bathroom_

Sasha- Are you OK? You seem like you want to die already.

Heidi- That's because I have depression. I cut just to make myself feel better.

Sasha- Trust me, you're not alone in that department.

Heidi- What are you talking about?

Sasha- Look. _**takes off her jacket**_

Heidi- Is that why you always wear your leather jacket?

Sasha- Yeah. It's OK though. The leather jacket makes me look tougher than I really am. From the time I was five to a few months ago, I was always beaten by my mom who blamed me for the divorce & the restraining order against her. I always knew it was her fault, but she never believed it. I've been cutting since she started beating me & I still cut at the thought of what I went through & what Cedric, my little brother, went through. I was his rock. Without me, he was crying every day. Mom wouldn't let me go to dad's house, so he cried every day for the past eleven years. I've always been broken. Mom even stabbed me for going to the police. See?_**she asks, pulling up the front of her shirt.**_

Heidi- Oh my god. Mine started because my little brother was killed when he was only five & I was eleven. I was the one who was supposed to protect him, but I got him kidnapped & killed.

Sasha- I'm so sorry.

Heidi- It's OK.

_after school_

Carlos- Do you want me to walk you home Sash?

Sasha- No. I need to think for a while. Alone.

Carlos- OK.

_on her way home_

_**She was listening to music on her IPod. She didn't even hear someone walking up behind her. She feels someone stab her in the back. She collapses & screams for help. Nobody hears her until she's nearing death.**_

James- Oh god. Sasha! _**he whips out his phone & calls 911**_

_**Elliot then happens to be driving by & sees what happened. He gets out of his car & runs to her with his jacket off again. He puts pressure against the wound**_

Elliot- How long was she bleeding like this?

James- No idea detective Stabler.

_a few hours later_

Doctor- She got lucky. If you hadn't found her in time, she would be dead.

James- Thank god. _**he thinks to himself**_Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor- You're welcome James.

James- How do you know my name?

Doctor- Who doesn't know your name?

James- Good point.

Carlos- How is she?

James- She's alive.

Carlos- Thank god.

Doctor- There's also bad news. Because the stab wound went through her spinal cord, she will never be able to walk again, even with surgery.

Carlos- No.

James- At least she's alive.

Carlos- You don't understand James! I was going to take her for a walk on the beach & then have a picnic on the beach! We can't do that now because of whoever stabbed her!

Doctor- We have an idea as to who did it Mr. Pena. We think it was the same person who stabbed her a few months ago.

Carlos- Kerri Gonzalez must have escaped from prison.

Elliot- Not again.

Carlos- Yeah. She escaped & stabbed Sasha in the back.

Elliot- Olivia, can you take Cathy to her appointment? I'm here with Sasha Gonzalez. Yeah, she was stabbed again. Thanks Liv. See you in a few minutes. Bye.

Carlos- You're going to have a child?

Elliot- Yeah. My wife, Cathy, is 6 months along. _**Elliot's phone rings**_ One sec. What's up Fin? Yeah Sasha was stabbed again, this time in the back. Yeah. She escaped. I know right? We should have put her in a maximum security prison. We didn't think it was necessary at the time. Liv's bringing Cathy here for her appointment.

Mr. Gonzalez- How is she?

Carlos- She's alive, but she won't be able to walk again due to the fact that the knife went straight through her spinal cord.

Mr. Gonzalez- Oh god.

Doctor- She'll be permanently handicapped. Hello Elliot.

Elliot- Hey doc. My partner should be here with Cathy at any moment now.

Cathy- Hey Elliot. How's Sasha?

Elliot- Permanently handicapped, but alive. We think that Kerri escaped & stabbed her in the back this time on her way home from school.

Doctor- If you want to see her, she's in room 349. She should be awake, but she's very weak from the blood loss.

Mr. Gonzalez- We understand doctor.

Doctor- Mr. Gonzalez, you're going to have to fill out paperwork for her handicapped placard.

Mr. Gonzalez- Understood.

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah Cedric?

Cedric- Can you please take me to Sasha?

Carlos- Of course Cedric.

_in room 349_

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- Hey Cedric. What did the doctor say? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- The doctor said that you'll never be able to walk again.

Heidi- Oh my god. I ran all the way here when I heard!

Sasha- How'd you hear about this?_**she whispers**_

Heidi- It's all over the news.

Carlos- What?

Heidi- Yeah. Turn on the TV. Channel 4

reporter- A famous teenager has been stabbed here on this very site by none other than her own mother. We'll keep you updated with this horrifying story.

Carlos- That explains the reporters outside the hospital.

Doctor- We also have great security. You'll be safe here from the press.

Sasha- Thank you doctor._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How will we be able to bring her out of here though when she's good to go home?

Gustavo- Freight Train will be with you.

Sasha- How will I be able to tour if I'm permanently handicapped?_**she whispers**_

Gustavo- What did she say Kelly?

Kelly- She asked how will she be able to tour if she's paralyzed.

Gustavo- English please?

Carlos- She'll never be able to walk again Gustavo.

Gustavo- WHAT?

_**Sasha starts crying. Carlos is trying to comfort her, but to no avail**_

Doctor- Gustavo, I'm afraid you'll have to leave.

Sasha- No. Let him stay. I'll be fine._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Are you sure?

Sasha- I'm positive._**she whispers**_

_**the doctor laughs**_

Carlos- How's that funny?

doctor- Her blood type is AB positive. She said she's positive.

_**everyone laughs now, except for Sasha**_

James- Are you OK Sasha? (Whoops. Almost put in Sasah twice)

Sasha- I'm fine James. I just can't laugh because it really weakens me. When I'm my usual self, if you get me laughing hard enough, I'll be sounding like Wheezy from Toy Story.

James- Really?

Kat- It's true. There are times where the laughter is funnier than the joke itself. Like one time, we were cleaning out Adrianne's garage because it had a rat in it, I told Adrianne to cut the crap & Sasha was laughing so hard, she sounded like Wheezy. It was so funny because Adrianne was the one sweeping up the rat crap.

James- Wow. _**he says, laughing**_

Kat- Yeah.

Carlos- Shouldn't Freight Train be up here anyways to protect all eight of us? Girls Gone Wild & BTR?

Sasha- Actually, it's nine. I invited Heidi to the band yesterday & she's now our pianist because even though Kat & I are pianists, we might need say a lead singer & a drummer. We might need the keyboard for a certain song or something & Kat & I can't do it._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Good point.

Kat- & before you ask, she did clear this with us before calling her to tell her the news.

Sasha- We just didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise for the next concert._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Well you have a concert after you get out of the hospital.

Carlos- She needs to rest Gustavo! Can't you tell she's still weak from what her mom did?! _**he says before slapping Gustavo**_

Kelly- What was that for?

Carlos- Sorry!

Kendall- Carlos can't control himself sometimes.

Logan- Like remember that time when we went on strike?

Kelly- Oh yeah. I have to agree with Carlos though. She does need to rest. She can't even speak without having to whisper.

Carlos- Thank you Kelly.

Griffin- Hey Sasha. How're you feeling?

Sasha- I've been better Grif-Grif._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Did she just call you Grif-Grif?

Griffin- She did. I allow her to call me that since she is the bad girl of this girl band.

Wayne Wayne- Hey Sash.

Sasha- Hey Wally. How've you been?_**she whispers**_

Wally- I've been alright. You?

Sasha- same. Mom stabbed me twice. The second time is why I'm here._**she whispers**_

Wally- Poor kid. I grew up with Girls Gone Wild. I also know about her abusive mother who by the way is back in prison.

Sasha- How?_**she whispers**_

Wally (Wayne Wayne)- I found her outside of the hospital & I called the police while holding her down.

Sasha- How'd you manage to hold her down all that time? She's really strong._**she whispers**_

Wally- I'm stronger than her, remember?

Sasha- Oh yeah. You had the four of us sit on a bench & you lifted all four of us. My mom never did that._**she whispers**_

_at the station (I felt I had to show the dad's point of view for a while)_

Mr. Gonzalez- Olivia, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?

Olivia- Sure.

_in a private room_

Mr. Gonzalez- We've been working together for the longest time & I've always wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?

Olivia- Yes.

_back in the hospital room_

**_Sasha's phone dings_**

Sasha- Wally, can you pass me my phone?_**she whispers**_

Wally- Sure. _**passes her the phone**_

Sasha- My dad just texted me &, wait am I reading this right or am I just hallucinating?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're not hallucinating.

Sasha- My dad & Detective Benson are engaged! _**she whispers**_. _**She then ****texts back Congratulations from everyone**_

James- Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Logan- I did.

Kendall- How?

Logan- I saw the way they look at each other & knew they were in love. All relationships start out with them meeting online, Going to school together, by a blind date, or by working together.

Carlos- He's right on that one.

Kendall- How do you know?

Carlos- I posted a poll a while back for people in a relationship. The question was How did you meet your partner/boyfriend/girlfriend? There were one of four choices. Online, school, blind date, or work. Most of them met either online or in school.

Kendall- Just so you know, I didn't see that coming either.

Sasha- Dad sent another text. They want all six girls to be bridesmaids, me being the maid of honor, Lexi to be flower girl, Kendall, Logan, & James are the groomsmen, Cedric is the ring bearer, & Carlos to be the best man!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sweet!

Kat- That's great! Wait a minute. Aren't your grandparents dead?

Sasha- Yeah._**she whispers**_

Kat- Text him back asking who's going to help plan the wedding!

_**Sasha texts him back, asking who's going to help with the wedding plans.**__**He sends back Olivia's half brother, Simon, & his wife.**_

Kat- OK. Who helped them?

Sasha- Must have been his wife's parents._**she whispers**_

Carlos- We should let you get some rest. See you tomorrow honey.

Sasha- Wait! Carlos, can you stay with me?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course honey.

**_Kat, Adrianne, James, Kendall, Logan, Hailey, Kelly, & Gustavo leave._**

Carlos- Why don't you go with the guys Cedric?

Sasha- It's OK. Let him stay. He needs me anyways._**she whispers**_

Carlos- OK.

Sasha- Carlos? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- Can you sing for me?_**She whispers**_

Carlos- Of course.

It's the things you do for me,  
It's the way you make me feel,  
It's everything you are,  
You're my shinning star,  
No matter where you are.

And now you're in my life,  
I feel the strength inside,  
No mountain seems so high,  
No river seems too wide,  
Now you're by my side.

You're the best thing in my life,  
You're the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

People search their whole life through,  
And never find someone like you,  
The day you walked right through my door,  
I found what I was looking for,  
Now I'm not searching anymore.

As long as I can wake up everyday,  
and know that you're the first thing that I see,  
There's no place here on earth I'd rather be,  
I can hold you in my arms and sleep.

You're the best thing in my life,  
the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything alright,  
you give me my perfect day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

(in case you were wondering, this is "Perfect Day" by Mark Johns. Fabina's song)

_**before Carlos finishes singing, Sasha's already asleep.**_

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yea Ced? (Ced is Carlos' & Sasha's nickname for Cedric)

Cedric- Can you lay me next to her?

Carlos- Sure. Too tired little buddy?

Cedric- Yeah. _**yawns**_

Carlos- Night.

_the next day_

Sasha- Car-car. _**She whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- You fell asleep. The nurse came in last night & put a blanket over you. I woke up in the middle of the night to find you on the couch & Ced next to me. She came a little bit after I woke up._**She whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks. Ced.

Cedric- Yeah Carlos? _**he asks, very wide awake**_

Carlos- How long have you been awake?

Cedric- Two hours.

Carlos- You've been up since six o'clock this morning?

Nurse- Yeah. I saw him get up to go to the guest restroom.

Carlos- Ah.

Nurse- She'll be discharged today if you'd like to fill out her paperwork.

Carlos- Sure. Cedric, watch her!

Cedric- OK Carlos.

Sasha- Ced?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Yeah Sash?

Sasha- Can you get a wheelchair for me little bud?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

_**a few minutes later, Cedric comes back with a wheelchair that the doctor said she could keep (It's electrical & waterproof)**_

Sasha- Thanks little bro. _**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

Carlos- The paperwork is all set. How'd the wheelchair get in here?

Cedric- The nurse brought it in.

Carlos- Which one?

Cedric- Nurse Donavan. (made it up) _**he says, unsure if there is a nurse Donavan**_

Carlos- OK. _**he lifts Sasha into her wheelchair.**_


	7. Big Time What?

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face**_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, Carlos, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha**_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant, Kerri Gonzalez, guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.

Carlos- Of course baby. You're my true love & I'd do anything to protect you.

Sasha- Awww. You're my true love too! You know, you're my first.

Carlos- First what?

Sasha- First everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first boy to care about me.

Carlos- Wait, what? What was that last one?

Sasha- First kiss?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boyfriend?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boy to care about me?

Carlos- Bingo. What do you mean first boy to care about you?

Sasha- No boy has ever cared for me the way you do, except for my little brother. You & the guys are the only guys who are actually nice to me. The boys in my old school just shunned me & treated me like crap. They made fun of me for my style. My bad girl look.

Carlos- Well, I think it's cute. It's a good look for you.

Sasha- Well, I can't pull it off anymore since the surgery paralyzed me. The doctor said that they could reverse the paralysis, but it required another surgery. I couldn't do it.

Carlos- I'm proud that you even went along with it the first time.

Sasha- Thanks Carlos. But it was you who helped me go along with it. I love you & care about you too much to let me die. Besides the fact that I don't wanna die.

Carlos- Good. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Will you go to prom with me?

Sasha- In every language.

_with Kendall & Adrianne_

Kendall- So, Adrianne...

Adrianne- Yeah?

Kendall- There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

Adrianne- Yes.

_with James & Kat_

Kat- James, I heard there was a prom coming up here...

James- Would you like to be my date?

Kat- Yes.

_with Logan & Hailey_

Hailey- I heard that there was a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Would you like to go with me?

Logan- Yes. I was going to ask that anyways.

Hailey- Too slow.

_**Hailey & Logan laugh**_

_back with Carlos & Sasha_

Carlos- I think that all of the guys have a date to prom now. Whaddaya think?

Sasha- Probably with my friends.

Carlos- Wouldn't doubt it.

Sasha- Me either.

Carlos- I just wish that I could have seen you walk longer.

Sasha- Me too. As long as you're there when I wake up, I'll go back into surgery so I can walk again.

Carlos- Done.

_A few days later_

Doctor- She should be fine & able to walk again tomorrow.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

**_Carlos & Sasha leave_**

_in the hospital parking lot_

Sasha- I can't believe I'll be able to walk again tomorrow!

Carlos- I know right?! Just in time for prom!

Sasha- Thank you so much baby.

Carlos- Of course. I'd do anything for my baby.

Sasha- Carlos! **_she says, punching him on the shoulder_**

Carlos- Ouch! I forget how strong you are.

Sasha- Sorry baby, but only I get to use that. You call me Sash as it is.

Carlos- Well, can I call you honey then?

Sasha- Sure.

Carlos- Thank you honey.

Sasha- K. Can you drive me home?

Carlos- Sure baby.

_in the car_

Sasha- I'm sorry you have to go through this for me.

Carlos- It's OK honey. I'd do anything for you. You know, when we first met, you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-paralyzed.

_**Sasha laughs**_

Sasha- That was so cheesy baby. Then again, when you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That was when I saw you for the first time (not really) & I was paralyzed.

Carlos- Were you really?

Sasha- When I saw you for the first time in person, yeah, I was. Of course I was paralyzed in surprise, not this way.

Carlos- Obviously. Well, at least you'll be able to walk tomorrow.

_back at the house_

Carlos- Are you sure you're going to be OK here with your friends, dad, & brother? Especially since your dad will be working & your friends will be hanging out with the guys.

Sasha- I'm sure I'll be fine Car-car. OK?

Carlos- I still worry about you when I'm not here with you.

Sasha- Why not ask your mom to move in with us?

Carlos- I'll ask tonight.

Sasha- We're going to the movies tonight, remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when I get home. So will my dad & my brothers.

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- What's the matter Cedric?

Cedric- Nightmare.

Sasha- Come here baby bro.

_**Cedric runs & hugs Sasha. She pulls him up onto her lap & he falls asleep in a few minutes**_

Carlos- You're really good with him.

Sasha- I know. I'm the only woman, besides my friends, in his life. He's never known mom. I'm glad he doesn't know her. She was an absolute idiot. She never knew how to properly take care of a kid. You saw what she did to me.

Carlos- I know honey. That's why she was sent to jail for life. Andres, Javi, & Antonio are OK with it. They don't care, as long as I'm happy. My mom on the other hand does care.

Sasha- I know. I also know that she'll do what's best for you. OK?

Carlos- OK.

James- She's right dude. Remember when my mom almost took me back to Minnesota on the show & how you guys fought for me to stay? How Mama Knight said that moms do what's best for their kids?

Carlos- Oh yeah.

Kendall- Just think about that dude.

Kat- They're right.

Logan & Hailey- Of course they're right!

Adrianne- Calm the heck down guys.

Kendall- I was just going to say that.

Adrianne- Beat ya to it.

**I'm sorry the new part's so short. I just don't really know what to write from here. I am open to ideas. Never mind.**

_the day of the prom (3pm)_

Adrianne- What am I going to wear!

Sasha- Don't you still have that dress from the school dance a few weeks ago?

Adrianne- No! That was a rental!

Sasha- Here, take this one.

_**Sasha gives Adrianne a dark blue dress with glitter on it & a matching cover-up (girls should know what I mean). She then gives Adrianne a pair of dark blue heels with a readjustable strap at the back of the heel.**_

Adrianne- Thanks. What are you going to wear?

Sasha- I have a navy blue strapless full length dress with black elbow length gloves & black high heels that are closed at the toe, but open everywhere else. I'm also going to be wearing my black leather jacket. I'm also going to have my over the shoulder dark blue purse.

Hailey- Nice. I'm going to wear Tori's outfit from the prom episode of Victorious.

Kat- I'm wearing Jade's outfit from the same episode as Hailey's.

_with the guys_

Kendall- Does anyone know what Adrianne's going to be wearing to the prom?

Carlos- The only hints that Victoria gave me were that it is dark blue & glittery. What's Victoria going to wear?

Kendall- She only told me that the dress was navy blue & everything else was black.

James- What about Kat?

Logan- She told me to tell you to wear sea green. What about Hailey?

Carlos- She told me to tell you to wear red or black.

_back with the girls._

Sasha- What should I do with my hair?

Kat- Get me your hair supplies.

_**Sasha comes back in the room with all of her hair & makeup supplies.**_

Kat- Hmmm... curling iron.

_**Hailey gives her the air curler**_

Kat- What is this? I said curling iron.

Sasha- That's how I curl my hair.

Kat- OK. Stay still Sasha. Flat iron.

Sasha- That's where I draw the line. You can curl my hair, but nobody straightens it.

Kat- OK. Makeup.

_**Adrianne passes Kat Sasha's makeup supplies**_

_a few minutes later_

Sasha- I love it! You're the best Kat!

Kat- I know. Who's next?

Adrianne- Me!

Kat- Your hair is fine as it is. Hailey?

Hailey- Sure.

Kat- Straightener.

_an hour later at prom_

Kendall- You look great Adrianne.

Adrianne- So do you.

Carlos- You look very gorgeous Sasha.

Sasha- & you look very handsome Carlos.

James- You look gorgeous Kat.

Kat- You look handsome James.

(wondering what Kat did with her hair? She straightened it.)

Sasha- Carlos?

Carlos- What is it baby?

Sasha- I need to show you something. I've been meaning to for a while now but I was scared. Come with me.

_in the classroom (prom is being held in the gymnasium)_

Carlos- What is it Sasha?

Sasha- You know how I always wear my leather jacket?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- This is why. _**she takes off her leather jacket**_

_**Carlos sees fresh red marks, meaning she's cut recently, & old, brown marks from when she was little**_

Carlos- Why would you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Remember how I said that dad left me & my mom, taking Cedric with him?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- I couldn't bare to be without them. Dad & Cedric were the only ones preventing mom from beating me. I thought that if I was dead, she wouldn't beat me anymore.

Carlos- You still cut? Why?

Sasha- It's just too much pressure. I'm the leader of the band & I'm supposed to be the rock of the group when I'm dying inside. When mom stabbed me, I was scared & relieved at the same time. Scared because I didn't want to lose you & relieved because she couldn't hurt me anymore if I was dead.

Carlos- Oh Sasha. Do any of the other girls know about this?

Sasha- No. You're the first person that's found out since I started.

Carlos- You've got to stop Sash. I love you too much to ever lose you.

Sasha- That's not true & you know it. I'm just a worthless piece of nothing.

Carlos- Don't say that. You're worth the world to me. If I lost you, I'd kill myself to be with you.

Sasha- You're just saying that to make me feel better & to get me to stop cutting.

Carlos- I'm not just saying that. I mean it.

Sasha- Do you really?

Carlos- Yeah. I'm nothing without you. We should probably get to the dance before people start to worry.

Sasha- Yeah. _**she puts her leather Jacket back on.**_

Carlos- Please come to me though next time you feel the urge OK?

Sasha- OK.

Adrianne- Why do you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Just forget it OK Adrianne?

Adrianne- You can come to me too if you feel the urge to cut, OK?

Sasha- Thanks guys.

_the next day (sorry for the time skip)_

Mr. Sweet- There will be a new student this year & her name is Heidi Mercer.

_**a girl who looked like Jade Ramsey walks in**_

Mr. Sweet- Tell the class a bit about yourself Heidi.

Heidi- Well, I was born in London, England & my parents thought it would be best if I went to school here.

Mr. Sweet- Why is that?

Heidi- I can't say.

Mr. Sweet- OK. I expect you all to be nice to her.

Heidi- Can I sit with you?

Sasha- Sure. I'm Sasha, the red head is Adrianne, the brunette is Kat, & the blonde one is Hailey.

Kat, Hailey, & Adrianne- Hi.

Heidi- Hi.

_during lunch_

Sasha- Heidi, can I talk to you in the bathroom alone for a minute?

Heidi- Sure.

_in the bathroom_

Sasha- Are you OK? You seem like you want to die already.

Heidi- That's because I have depression. I cut just to make myself feel better.

Sasha- Trust me, you're not alone in that department.

Heidi- What are you talking about?

Sasha- Look. _**takes off her jacket**_

Heidi- Is that why you always wear your leather jacket?

Sasha- Yeah. It's OK though. The leather jacket makes me look tougher than I really am. From the time I was five to a few months ago, I was always beaten by my mom who blamed me for the divorce & the restraining order against her. I always knew it was her fault, but she never believed it. I've been cutting since she started beating me & I still cut at the thought of what I went through & what Cedric, my little brother, went through. I was his rock. Without me, he was crying every day. Mom wouldn't let me go to dad's house, so he cried every day for the past eleven years. I've always been broken. Mom even stabbed me for going to the police. See?_**she asks, pulling up the front of her shirt.**_

Heidi- Oh my god. Mine started because my little brother was killed when he was only five & I was eleven. I was the one who was supposed to protect him, but I got him kidnapped & killed.

Sasha- I'm so sorry.

Heidi- It's OK.

_after school_

Carlos- Do you want me to walk you home Sash?

Sasha- No. I need to think for a while. Alone.

Carlos- OK.

_on her way home_

_**She was listening to music on her IPod. She didn't even hear someone walking up behind her. She feels someone stab her in the back. She collapses & screams for help. Nobody hears her until she's nearing death.**_

James- Oh god. Sasha! _**he whips out his phone & calls 911**_

_**Elliot then happens to be driving by & sees what happened. He gets out of his car & runs to her with his jacket off again. He puts pressure against the wound**_

Elliot- How long was she bleeding like this?

James- No idea detective Stabler.

_a few hours later_

Doctor- She got lucky. If you hadn't found her in time, she would be dead.

James- Thank god. _**he thinks to himself**_Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor- You're welcome James.

James- How do you know my name?

Doctor- Who doesn't know your name?

James- Good point.

Carlos- How is she?

James- She's alive.

Carlos- Thank god.

Doctor- There's also bad news. Because the stab wound went through her spinal cord, she will never be able to walk again, even with surgery.

Carlos- No.

James- At least she's alive.

Carlos- You don't understand James! I was going to take her for a walk on the beach & then have a picnic on the beach! We can't do that now because of whoever stabbed her!

Doctor- We have an idea as to who did it Mr. Pena. We think it was the same person who stabbed her a few months ago.

Carlos- Kerri Gonzalez must have escaped from prison.

Elliot- Not again.

Carlos- Yeah. She escaped & stabbed Sasha in the back.

Elliot- Olivia, can you take Cathy to her appointment? I'm here with Sasha Gonzalez. Yeah, she was stabbed again. Thanks Liv. See you in a few minutes. Bye.

Carlos- You're going to have a child?

Elliot- Yeah. My wife, Cathy, is 6 months along. _**Elliot's phone rings**_ One sec. What's up Fin? Yeah Sasha was stabbed again, this time in the back. Yeah. She escaped. I know right? We should have put her in a maximum security prison. We didn't think it was necessary at the time. Liv's bringing Cathy here for her appointment.

Mr. Gonzalez- How is she?

Carlos- She's alive, but she won't be able to walk again due to the fact that the knife went straight through her spinal cord.

Mr. Gonzalez- Oh god.

Doctor- She'll be permanently handicapped. Hello Elliot.

Elliot- Hey doc. My partner should be here with Cathy at any moment now.

Cathy- Hey Elliot. How's Sasha?

Elliot- Permanently handicapped, but alive. We think that Kerri escaped & stabbed her in the back this time on her way home from school.

Doctor- If you want to see her, she's in room 349. She should be awake, but she's very weak from the blood loss.

Mr. Gonzalez- We understand doctor.

Doctor- Mr. Gonzalez, you're going to have to fill out paperwork for her handicapped placard.

Mr. Gonzalez- Understood.

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah Cedric?

Cedric- Can you please take me to Sasha?

Carlos- Of course Cedric.

_in room 349_

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- Hey Cedric. What did the doctor say? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- The doctor said that you'll never be able to walk again.

Heidi- Oh my god. I ran all the way here when I heard!

Sasha- How'd you hear about this?_**she whispers**_

Heidi- It's all over the news.

Carlos- What?

Heidi- Yeah. Turn on the TV. Channel 4

reporter- A famous teenager has been stabbed here on this very site by none other than her own mother. We'll keep you updated with this horrifying story.

Carlos- That explains the reporters outside the hospital.

Doctor- We also have great security. You'll be safe here from the press.

Sasha- Thank you doctor._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How will we be able to bring her out of here though when she's good to go home?

Gustavo- Freight Train will be with you.

Sasha- How will I be able to tour if I'm permanently handicapped?_**she whispers**_

Gustavo- What did she say Kelly?

Kelly- She asked how will she be able to tour if she's paralyzed.

Gustavo- English please?

Carlos- She'll never be able to walk again Gustavo.

Gustavo- WHAT?

_**Sasha starts crying. Carlos is trying to comfort her, but to no avail**_

Doctor- Gustavo, I'm afraid you'll have to leave.

Sasha- No. Let him stay. I'll be fine._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Are you sure?

Sasha- I'm positive._**she whispers**_

_**the doctor laughs**_

Carlos- How's that funny?

doctor- Her blood type is AB positive. She said she's positive.

_**everyone laughs now, except for Sasha**_

James- Are you OK Sasha? (Whoops. Almost put in Sasah twice)

Sasha- I'm fine James. I just can't laugh because it really weakens me. When I'm my usual self, if you get me laughing hard enough, I'll be sounding like Wheezy from Toy Story.

James- Really?

Kat- It's true. There are times where the laughter is funnier than the joke itself. Like one time, we were cleaning out Adrianne's garage because it had a rat in it, I told Adrianne to cut the crap & Sasha was laughing so hard, she sounded like Wheezy. It was so funny because Adrianne was the one sweeping up the rat crap.

James- Wow. _**he says, laughing**_

Kat- Yeah.

Carlos- Shouldn't Freight Train be up here anyways to protect all eight of us? Girls Gone Wild & BTR?

Sasha- Actually, it's nine. I invited Heidi to the band yesterday & she's now our pianist because even though Kat & I are pianists, we might need say a lead singer & a drummer. We might need the keyboard for a certain song or something & Kat & I can't do it._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Good point.

Kat- & before you ask, she did clear this with us before calling her to tell her the news.

Sasha- We just didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise for the next concert._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Well you have a concert after you get out of the hospital.

Carlos- She needs to rest Gustavo! Can't you tell she's still weak from what her mom did?! _**he says before slapping Gustavo**_

Kelly- What was that for?

Carlos- Sorry!

Kendall- Carlos can't control himself sometimes.

Logan- Like remember that time when we went on strike?

Kelly- Oh yeah. I have to agree with Carlos though. She does need to rest. She can't even speak without having to whisper.

Carlos- Thank you Kelly.

Griffin- Hey Sasha. How're you feeling?

Sasha- I've been better Grif-Grif._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Did she just call you Grif-Grif?

Griffin- She did. I allow her to call me that since she is the bad girl of this girl band.

Wayne Wayne- Hey Sash.

Sasha- Hey Wally. How've you been?_**she whispers**_

Wally- I've been alright. You?

Sasha- same. Mom stabbed me twice. The second time is why I'm here._**she whispers**_

Wally- Poor kid. I grew up with Girls Gone Wild. I also know about her abusive mother who by the way is back in prison.

Sasha- How?_**she whispers**_

Wally (Wayne Wayne)- I found her outside of the hospital & I called the police while holding her down.

Sasha- How'd you manage to hold her down all that time? She's really strong._**she whispers**_

Wally- I'm stronger than her, remember?

Sasha- Oh yeah. You had the four of us sit on a bench & you lifted all four of us. My mom never did that._**she whispers**_

_at the station (I felt I had to show the dad's point of view for a while)_

Mr. Gonzalez- Olivia, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?

Olivia- Sure.

_in a private room_

Mr. Gonzalez- We've been working together for the longest time & I've always wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?

Olivia- Yes.

_back in the hospital room_

**_Sasha's phone dings_**

Sasha- Wally, can you pass me my phone?_**she whispers**_

Wally- Sure. _**passes her the phone**_

Sasha- My dad just texted me &, wait am I reading this right or am I just hallucinating?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're not hallucinating.

Sasha- My dad & Detective Benson are engaged! _**she whispers**_. _**She then ****texts back Congratulations from everyone**_

James- Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Logan- I did.

Kendall- How?

Logan- I saw the way they look at each other & knew they were in love. All relationships start out with them meeting online, Going to school together, by a blind date, or by working together.

Carlos- He's right on that one.

Kendall- How do you know?

Carlos- I posted a poll a while back for people in a relationship. The question was How did you meet your partner/boyfriend/girlfriend? There were one of four choices. Online, school, blind date, or work. Most of them met either online or in school.

Kendall- Just so you know, I didn't see that coming either.

Sasha- Dad sent another text. They want all six girls to be bridesmaids, me being the maid of honor, Lexi to be flower girl, Kendall, Logan, & James are the groomsmen, Cedric is the ring bearer, & Carlos to be the best man!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sweet!

Kat- That's great! Wait a minute. Aren't your grandparents dead?

Sasha- Yeah._**she whispers**_

Kat- Text him back asking who's going to help plan the wedding!

_**Sasha texts him back, asking who's going to help with the wedding plans.**__**He sends back Olivia's half brother, Simon, & his wife.**_

Kat- OK. Who helped them?

Sasha- Must have been his wife's parents._**she whispers**_

Carlos- We should let you get some rest. See you tomorrow honey.

Sasha- Wait! Carlos, can you stay with me?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course honey.

**_Kat, Adrianne, James, Kendall, Logan, Hailey, Kelly, & Gustavo leave._**

Carlos- Why don't you go with the guys Cedric?

Sasha- It's OK. Let him stay. He needs me anyways._**she whispers**_

Carlos- OK.

Sasha- Carlos? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- Can you sing for me?_**She whispers**_

Carlos- Of course.

It's the things you do for me,  
It's the way you make me feel,  
It's everything you are,  
You're my shining star,  
No matter where you are.

And now you're in my life,  
I feel the strength inside,  
No mountain seems so high,  
No river seems too wide,  
Now you're by my side.

You're the best thing in my life,  
You're the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

People search their whole life through,  
And never find someone like you,  
The day you walked right through my door,  
I found what I was looking for,  
Now I'm not searching anymore.

As long as I can wake up everyday,  
and know that you're the first thing that I see,  
There's no place here on earth I'd rather be,  
I can hold you in my arms and sleep.

You're the best thing in my life,  
the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything alright,  
you give me my perfect day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

(in case you were wondering, this is "Perfect Day" by Mark Johns. Fabina's song)

_**before Carlos finishes singing, Sasha's already asleep.**_

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yea Ced? (Ced is Carlos' & Sasha's nickname for Cedric)

Cedric- Can you lay me next to her?

Carlos- Sure. Too tired little buddy?

Cedric- Yeah. _**yawns**_

Carlos- Night.

_the next day_

Sasha- Car-car. _**She whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- You fell asleep. The nurse came in last night & put a blanket over you. I woke up in the middle of the night to find you on the couch & Ced next to me. She came a little bit after I woke up._**She whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks. Ced.

Cedric- Yeah Carlos? _**he asks, very wide awake**_

Carlos- How long have you been awake?

Cedric- Two hours.

Carlos- You've been up since six o'clock this morning?

Nurse- Yeah. I saw him get up to go to the guest restroom.

Carlos- Ah.

Nurse- She'll be discharged today if you'd like to fill out her paperwork.

Carlos- Sure. Cedric, watch her!

Cedric- OK Carlos.

Sasha- Ced?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Yeah Sash?

Sasha- Can you get a wheelchair for me little bud?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

_**a few minutes later, Cedric comes back with a wheelchair that the doctor said she could keep (It's electrical & waterproof)**_

Sasha- Thanks little bro. _**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

Carlos- The paperwork is all set. How'd the wheelchair get in here?

Cedric- The nurse brought it in.

Carlos- Which one?

Cedric- Nurse Donavan. (made it up) _**he says, unsure if there is a nurse Donavan**_

Carlos- OK. _**he lifts Sasha into her wheelchair.**_

Sasha- She really did bring it in though Car-car. He's being serious & honest. _**She whispers**_

Carlos- I know. I believe him.

_back at the Gonzalez residence_

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, did you fill out her paperwork?

Carlos- I did Mr. Gonzalez.

Mr. Gonzalez- I'm just glad to have my kids home. I assume you took good care of them.

Sasha- He did daddy._**She whispers**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Cedric?

Cedric- He really did dad.

Mr. Gonzalez- OK.

Elliot- Sasha?

Sasha- Detective Stabler? What are you doing here?_**She whispers**_

Elliot- Just came to check up on you. Kathleen wanted to meet you since you'll be in her classes this year.

Kathleen- Hi Sasha, I'm Kathleen.

Sasha- Hi. I'm Sasha, as you know. _**she whispers, then blushes**_

Kathleen- I'm sorry about what your mom did to you.

Sasha- It's OK. She's in a maximum security prison now & that's all I want to hear about that sob._**She whispers**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha! Not in front of Cedric!

Sasha- By the way, this is my dad, Abraham, & this is my little brother, Cedric._**She whispers**_

Kathleen- Nice to meet you two.

Abraham- Likewise.

Elliot- I'll also be protecting her from now on. She can also have a guide dog for free. The government is paying for her.

Sasha- Thank you Elliot._**She whispers**_

Elliot- Sure thing Sasha.

_**Elliot & Kathleen leave**_

Patricia- Are you OK Sasha?

Sasha- I'm fine Trixie. Elliot just came by to introduce me to his daughter & to tell me that I'm getting a guide dog since I can't walk anymore._**She whispers**_

Patricia- OK sis. When can we pick her up?

Sasha- I don't know. Dad?_**She whispers**_

Abraham- Today preferably.

Sasha- Why not now?_**She whispers**_

Abraham- Sure. What the heck.


	8. Big Time I'm Sorry What?

**musicrox14- Kendall, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kendall- Sure. musicrox14 doesn't own anything except for Sasha Zoey Gonzalez.**

**musicrox14- Thanks Kendall.**

**Kendall- Sure.**

**musicrox14- On with the story**

_In Helena, Montana_

Sasha- Hey, do you want to have a sleep over tonight?

Adrianne- I do, but I'd have to ask my mom.

Hailey- I'd have to ask my mom too.

Kat- I'd have to ask my dad.

Sasha- What did happen to your mom? You never told us & we've known you since 7th grade.

Kat- She left when I was 11. I really don't like to talk about it.

Sasha- Sorry Kat. My mom did give me permission this morning to have a sleepover. That's why I was asking.

Kat- It's OK Sasha.

_After school_

Kat- Dad said it was OK, as long as I take my sister with me.

Hailey- My mom said it was OK.

Adrianne- My mom said it's OK too.

Sasha- OK, so we'll meet up at my house in an hour?

Kat- Cool with me.

Hailey- That works.

Adrianne- Fine by me.

_In LA with BTR_

Kendall- Hey guys, take a look at this.

Logan- I just see a bunch of girls. What of it?

Kendall- _**rolls his eyes **_listen to them.

Carlos- Wow they're amazing.

James- We have to show Gustavo.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Are we ready to have a good night?

Kat- Yeah.

Adrianne- Yup.

Hailey- I'm good.

Lexi- I'm all set too.

Sasha- Mom said that we could set up camp in my room.

Adrianne- Why not go set up now so we don't have to later?

Hailey- Good with me.

Kat- Me too.

Lexi- That makes sense.

_At Rocque Records_

Gustavo- Who are they?

Kendall- They are a group called Girls Gone Wild. They are a group of four girls who sing all genres of songs. They sound amazing!

Gustavo- I'll decide that. _**listens to song & watches video **_They're AMAZING! Where do they live?

Kendall- They live in a small town called Helena, Montana.

Gustavo- Dogs, take the jet & go get those girls!

Kelly- You're trusting the boys with your private jet?

Gustavo- That's why you're going with them.

Kelly- OK. Guys, pack up & meet me at the airport in two hours.

Kendall- I'll make sure they pack.

_Back with the girls_

Sasha- Is this the best sleepover or what? (did I forget to mention that Sasha's rich & lives in a mansion like Gustavo? Sorry!)

Kat- I'm loving this!

Adrianne- Me too!

Hailey- Me three!

Lexi- Me four!

Sasha- I think it's time to go to bed before mom comes up here & grounds me for a month.

Kat- Night.

Adrianne- Night.

Lexi- Night.

Hailey- Night.

Sasha- See you all in the morning.

_At the airport with Big Time Rush_

Kelly- OK, so the seating will be Kendall & Carlos, then James & Logan. I'll be sitting with the pilot.

Big Time Rush- OK.

_A few hours later Helena Airport_

Kelly- Kendall, did you see where they live?

Kendall- The lead singer, Sasha, lives on 14 Munroe Ave. (made up address. If it's your address, Sorry!)

Kelly- Well we should be there within a few minutes.

_With Girls Gone Wild_

_**The doorbell rings**_

Sasha's mom- Sasha, can you get that?

Sasha- Sure mom! OMG! You're Big Time Rush!

Kendall- Yeah, we are. _**he says laughing **_I'm Kendall Schmidt.

James- I'm James Maslow.

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena.

Logan- I'm Logan Henderson.

Sasha- I'm Sasha Gonzalez.

Kendall- Nice to meet you Sasha. Out of curiosity, is the rest of your band here?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. You can come on in if you'd like.

Kendall- Thanks.

Sasha- Adrianne! Hailey! Kat!

Kat- What's up?

Sasha- Big Time Rush is here!

_**The girls squeal**_

Adrianne- OMG! Are they in the house?

Sasha- Yeah. Hang on a sec. _**dials Kendall.**_

Kendall- Who's this?

Sasha- It's Sasha. Where are you guys?

Kendall- Front room.

Sasha- Which one? Artemis, Apollo, or Aphrodite?

Kendall- Apollo.

Sasha- We'll be right there. _**hangs up **_Lexi!

Lexi- Yeah?

Sasha- Your mom's here to pick you up.

Lexi- Why doesn't she have to pick up Kat?

Sasha- Your mom told me that she was going to pick you up first, then Kat. Kat, she's picking you up at noon.

Kat & Lexi- Kay.

_In the Apollo front room_

Kendall- You named your front rooms after Greek gods & goddesses?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm into all different types of mythology.

Carlos- Really? So am I!

Logan- I never knew that.

Carlos- I never told anybody. My parents & my brother, Andres, found out when I was reading Egyptian mythology.

_**Sasha walks out of the room, crying silently**_

Kendall- What's the matter with her?

Adrianne- No idea. She won't open up to anyone.

Carlos- I'll be right back.

_in Sasha's bedroom_

Carlos- Sasha? Sasha are you OK?

_**Sasha shakes her head no**_

Carlos- What's the matter?

_**Sasha takes off her makeup & lifts the front of her shirt.**_

Carlos- _**cue concerned/worried/shocked face **_Who did this to you?

Sasha- My mom did this. When I was five, my parents divorced & my dad took my brother with him. My always drunk mother beats me constantly because she thinks it's my fault that dad left with mi hermano, Cedric.

Carlos- So your mom broke you. You just act tough to keep the others strong.

Sasha- & because I don't want their sympathy.

Carlos- We have to go to the police about this Sash.

Sasha- I know. I never get to see Cedric anymore because my dad filed a restraining order against my mother. She never lets me see them. I-I j-just wi-wish I-I c-could s-s-see t-them a-again. _**she leans her head against Carlos' shoulder. Carlos puts his arm around her.**_

Carlos- Sasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Sasha- Shoot.

Carlos- Will you go out with me?

Sasha- Yes.

_at the police station_

Police officer- Hi. I'm Officer John Smith. (made up name) How may I help you?

Carlos- Officer Smith, my girlfriend is being beaten & abused by her mother.

Officer Smith- Come with me.

_in SVU unit_

Olivia- Hey Officer Smith. Who're they?

Carlos- I'm Carlos Pena, & this is Sasha Gonzalez.

Olivia- Hi Carlos, hi Sasha. I'm detective Olivia Benson, but you can call me Olivia. What happened to you Sasha?

Sasha- uhhh. _**looks at Carlos**_

Carlos- She is being beaten & abused by her mother. She's too scared to say anything.

Olivia- Come with me. I want to see the damages. Carlos, stay here.

Sasha- It's OK Olivia. He's seen the damage.

Olivia- I just want him to talk to my partner.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Trust her. I'll be fine baby.

Sasha- OK Car-car.

_with Carlos & Elliot_

Elliot- Hi, I'm detective Elliot Stabler.

Carlos- I'm Carlos.

Elliot-I know. You're Carlos Pena Jr. from Big Time Rush. My daughters are huge fans.

Carlos- Thanks. Anyways, she's just a terrified girl who only acts tough because she doesn't want anybody to worry.

Elliot- Oh god. How long has the abuse been going on?

_with Sasha & Olivia_

Sasha- Eleven years. My mom blames me for the divorce when it was her fault. She drinks constantly. There's never a time when she isn't drunk.

Olivia- My god. No wonder you want to be away from her.

Sasha- Are you going to arrest her?

Olivia- Yes, but we need more evidence that she's a bad mother.

Sasha- Uh, let's see. She never feeds me, she beats me, she drinks 24/7, she clearly doesn't buy me clothes, she doesn't even care for me.

Olivia- Of course she does.

Sasha- No, she doesn't. She says it every day. I just wish that I had said something sooner.

Carlos- Are you OK baby?

Sasha- I'm fine Car-car.

Elliot- Carlos has been telling me that her mom sounds horrible according to Sasha.

Olivia- Sasha's been telling me just how bad a mother Ms. Gonzalez really is. We have to get her away from her mom.

Carlos- I know you want to be with your dad, baby, but that's not up to us, that's up to child services.

Olivia- Maybe we should put her with her dad.

Elliot- Good idea.

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha!

Sasha- Daddy!

Mr. Gonzalez- How are we going to do this detectives?

Olivia- It's an honor to meet you General Gonzalez.

Sasha- General?

Mr. Gonzalez- General. I joined the army after you left with your mom. I had a neighbor take care of Cedric. It's about time that I retire anyways.

Sasha- Don't. Big Time Rush wants us to go with them to become famous.

Mr. Gonzalez- Really Carlos?

Carlos- Yes.

Kendall- It's true General.

Logan- Are you OK Sash?

Sasha- Yeah. I'm OK. Daddy, these are a few friends of mine. There's Kendall, Kat, Adrianne, James, Hailey, Logan, Carlos, & their siblings, Lexi (Kat's younger sister), Alec (Adrianne's older brother), & Jackson (Hailey's younger brother). Kat, Adrianne, Hailey, & I have created a band.

Carlos- & we saw them on Youtube & loved them. Gustavo wants to produce them & make them famous like he did with Big Time Rush.

Olivia- Well, we'll bring in our ADA, Casey Novak, & have you talk to her about getting your mom arrested for child abuse.

_a few minutes later_

Casey- Hi, I'm Casey Novak. You can call me either Casey or Ms. Novak. Morning General.

Mr. Gonzalez- Hi Casey. Now what are we going to do about my ex wife?

Casey- General, Sasha, & Carlos, come with me.

Sasha- OK Casey.

_in a private room_

Casey- OK, let's see the damages. Carlos, you're gonna have to turn around. _**Carlos turns around**_

_**Sasha strips down to her bra & panties (her dad doesn't care. He's seen his daughter naked before)**_

Casey- Oh my god. Sasha, why didn't you go to the police sooner?

Sasha- I was too scared. Mom always said that if I went to the police, she'd kill me, & I mean kill me! She's most likely to kill me now!

Ms. Gonzalez- You're right.

Sasha- Car-car?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I'm scared!

Casey- You're not allowed in here! Your restraining order prevents it. We can arrest you for contempt of court & for child abuse. Olivia!

_**Ms. Gonzalez stabs Sasha. Carlos catches her.**_

Olivia- You are under arrest for contempt of court & child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can & will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you don't have one, one will be appointed to you.

_**Sasha cries into Carlos' shoulder**_

Carlos- It's OK Sash. You're safe now.

Olivia- Benson to central, we need a bus at 14 Sycamore Ave. A victim has been stabbed.

Sasha- C-C-C-C-Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah baby?

Sasha- I love you.

Carlos- I love you too.

_**Detective Stabler runs in, takes off his jacket & puts it over the stab wound. Carlos at this point is crying.**_

Carlos- Don't leave me baby.

Sasha- I'll never leave you.

Elliot- Sasha, don't speak. That'll increase blood flow & kill you faster.

_**Sasha nods, then tears start coming out of her eyes.**_

Paramedic- Who's the one with the stab wound?

Olivia- Her. _**she says, pointing to Sasha **_We need to get her to the hospital immediately.

Paramedic- Only one may go with her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, go with her. I'll be running behind you.

Carlos- Don't you have to be really fast for that to happen?

Mr. Gonzalez- I've been running for ages. I don't think that'll be a problem.

Paramedic- You know that in the case of family, two people can go right?

Mr. Gonzalez- We do now. Thank god. I couldn't run that far that fast. I can run 10 miles that fast. The hospital is 20 miles from here.

Carlos- Hop in then!

_at the hospital_

Head nurse- She's in surgery right now. Nobody can visit her, but you can wait in the waiting room.

Carlos- Thank you.

_in the waiting room_

Carlos- I can't believe she's in surgery. _**he starts to cry, putting his head in his hands**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Neither can I kid. She's a fighter though, just remember that. She'll be fine.

Carlos- I know. It's just hard picturing what your girlfriend is going through right now.

Mr. Gonzalez- I know what you're going through. My first ex girlfriend went into the hospital when we were dating. She was also stabbed & I was so scared for her that I probably fainted. I wouldn't remember.

Kendall- How is she?

Mr. Gonzalez- She's in surgery.

_an hour later_

Doctor- Sasha Gonzalez?

Mr. Gonzalez- Yes?

Doctor- She made it out of surgery. She's in room 241 if you want to see her.

Mr. Gonzalez- Thank you so much.

_in room 241_

Sasha- Car- car?

Carlos- Hey chica. How're you feeling?

Sasha- Like crap.

Nathalia- Sasha Gonzalez?

Sasha- Nathalia Ramos?

Nathalia- Hey! How're you doing?

Sasha- I've been better. You?

Nathalia- I'm OK.

Sasha- What are we going to do though Casey?

Casey- Well, she just added a charge so she could go to jail for 25 years to life, no parole.

Sasha- So the charges against my mom are contempt of court, child abuse, & murder attempt?

Casey- Yes. I need you to testify. You're the main witness that can put your mom away for life, no parole or bail.

Sasha- I'll do it. On one condition.

Casey- Which is?

Sasha- I want Carlos in the front row.

Casey- Alright.

_in court_

Casey- I'd like to call Sasha Gonzalez to the stand.

_**Carlos wheels Sasha down the aisle (something went wrong during surgery, causing paralysis from the waist down.)**_

Casey- How long has the defendant been abusing you?

Defense attorney- Objection! relevance?

Casey- She's here on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse, & contempt of court.

Judge- Overruled. Answer the question Sasha.

Sasha- I have been abused since I was five years old. The last attempt was when she stabbed me in the station.

Casey- Why did she stab you?

Sasha- I went to the police. She had said that if I went to the police, then she'd kill me. She nearly carried it out too.

Casey- Your honor, this is the photo taken after the stabbing had occurred. There are also some photos that you should look at from the same time, but of the bruises that the defendant gave her over the course of eleven years.

Judge- Recess.

_ an hour later_

Casey- Your honor? Your honor?

Judge- Yes Casey?

Casey- No bail or parole if the people win, right?

Judge- Yes.

_half an hour later_

Judge- Has the jury reached a verdict?

Rosario- We have your honor.

Judge- On the count of contempt of court, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant, Kerri Gonzalez, guilty.

Judge- On the count of child abuse, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- & on the count of attempted murder, how do you find?

Rosario- We find the defendant guilty.

Judge- Thank you for your time here today. Case dismissed. (in case you wonder, she got life with no bail or parole.)

Sasha- Car-car, we did it!

Carlos- Yeah we did baby!

Sasha- Thank you so much Casey!

Casey- You're welcome. You really needed to stay away from that woman. In case she does escape, I'll help you file a restraining order.

Sasha- Thank you so much for everything Casey & more. You have no idea how badly she has hurt me over the years.

Casey- I have an idea. Just fill out this paperwork & you'll never have to see her again.

Sasha- Thank you. _**she finishes filling out the paperwork**_

Casey- Now, I'll just have to clear this with my boss & a judge. You're all set.

Carlos- Thank you so much Ms. Novak.

Casey- If she comes near you when you're in the area, I want you to call Olivia or Elliot. If you're not in the state, call the local police.

Sasha- OK. Thank you so much

Casey- Anytime kiddo.

_In LA_

Sasha- Thank you so much Carlos. You saved my life. If you hadn't given me the courage to face trial, I probably wouldn't even be alive.

Carlos- Of course baby. You're my true love & I'd do anything to protect you.

Sasha- Awww. You're my true love too! You know, you're my first.

Carlos- First what?

Sasha- First everything. First crush, first love, first kiss, first boyfriend, first boy to care about me.

Carlos- Wait, what? What was that last one?

Sasha- First kiss?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boyfriend?

Carlos- After that?

Sasha- First boy to care about me?

Carlos- Bingo. What do you mean first boy to care about you?

Sasha- No boy has ever cared for me the way you do, except for my little brother. You & the guys are the only guys who are actually nice to me. The boys in my old school just shunned me & treated me like crap. They made fun of me for my style. My bad girl look.

Carlos- Well, I think it's cute. It's a good look for you.

Sasha- Well, I can't pull it off anymore since the surgery paralyzed me. The doctor said that they could reverse the paralysis, but it required another surgery. I couldn't do it.

Carlos- I'm proud that you even went along with it the first time.

Sasha- Thanks Carlos. But it was you who helped me go along with it. I love you & care about you too much to let me die. Besides the fact that I don't wanna die.

Carlos- Good. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you. There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Will you go to prom with me?

Sasha- In every language.

_with Kendall & Adrianne_

Kendall- So, Adrianne...

Adrianne- Yeah?

Kendall- There's a prom coming up here & I was wondering if you'd like to go with me.

Adrianne- Yes.

_with James & Kat_

Kat- James, I heard there was a prom coming up here...

James- Would you like to be my date?

Kat- Yes.

_with Logan & Hailey_

Hailey- I heard that there was a prom coming up here & I was wondering... Would you like to go with me?

Logan- Yes. I was going to ask that anyways.

Hailey- Too slow.

_**Hailey & Logan laugh**_

_back with Carlos & Sasha_

Carlos- I think that all of the guys have a date to prom now. Whaddaya think?

Sasha- Probably with my friends.

Carlos- Wouldn't doubt it.

Sasha- Me either.

Carlos- I just wish that I could have seen you walk longer.

Sasha- Me too. As long as you're there when I wake up, I'll go back into surgery so I can walk again.

Carlos- Done.

_A few days later_

Doctor- She should be fine & able to walk again tomorrow.

Carlos- Thank you so much.

**_Carlos & Sasha leave_**

_in the hospital parking lot_

Sasha- I can't believe I'll be able to walk again tomorrow!

Carlos- I know right?! Just in time for prom!

Sasha- Thank you so much baby.

Carlos- Of course. I'd do anything for my baby.

Sasha- Carlos! **_she says, punching him on the shoulder_**

Carlos- Ouch! I forget how strong you are.

Sasha- Sorry baby, but only I get to use that. You call me Sash as it is.

Carlos- Well, can I call you honey then?

Sasha- Sure.

Carlos- Thank you honey.

Sasha- K. Can you drive me home?

Carlos- Sure baby.

_in the car_

Sasha- I'm sorry you have to go through this for me.

Carlos- It's OK honey. I'd do anything for you. You know, when we first met, you got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-paralyzed.

_**Sasha laughs**_

Sasha- That was so cheesy baby. Then again, when you, you walked into the room on a Friday afternoon. That was when I saw you for the first time (not really) & I was paralyzed.

Carlos- Were you really?

Sasha- When I saw you for the first time in person, yeah, I was. Of course I was paralyzed in surprise, not this way.

Carlos- Obviously. Well, at least you'll be able to walk tomorrow.

_back at the house_

Carlos- Are you sure you're going to be OK here with your friends, dad, & brother? Especially since your dad will be working & your friends will be hanging out with the guys.

Sasha- I'm sure I'll be fine Car-car. OK?

Carlos- I still worry about you when I'm not here with you.

Sasha- Why not ask your mom to move in with us?

Carlos- I'll ask tonight.

Sasha- We're going to the movies tonight, remember?

Carlos- Oh yeah. I'll ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when I get home. So will my dad & my brothers.

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- What's the matter Cedric?

Cedric- Nightmare.

Sasha- Come here baby bro.

_**Cedric runs & hugs Sasha. She pulls him up onto her lap & he falls asleep in a few minutes**_

Carlos- You're really good with him.

Sasha- I know. I'm the only woman, besides my friends, in his life. He's never known mom. I'm glad he doesn't know her. She was an absolute idiot. She never knew how to properly take care of a kid. You saw what she did to me.

Carlos- I know honey. That's why she was sent to jail for life. Andres, Javi, & Antonio are OK with it. They don't care, as long as I'm happy. My mom on the other hand does care.

Sasha- I know. I also know that she'll do what's best for you. OK?

Carlos- OK.

James- She's right dude. Remember when my mom almost took me back to Minnesota on the show & how you guys fought for me to stay? How Mama Knight said that moms do what's best for their kids?

Carlos- Oh yeah.

Kendall- Just think about that dude.

Kat- They're right.

Logan & Hailey- Of course they're right!

Adrianne- Calm the heck down guys.

Kendall- I was just going to say that.

Adrianne- Beat ya to it.

**I'm sorry the new part's so short. I just don't really know what to write from here. I am open to ideas. Never mind.**

_the day of the prom (3pm)_

Adrianne- What am I going to wear!

Sasha- Don't you still have that dress from the school dance a few weeks ago?

Adrianne- No! That was a rental!

Sasha- Here, take this one.

_**Sasha gives Adrianne a dark blue dress with glitter on it & a matching cover-up (girls should know what I mean). She then gives Adrianne a pair of dark blue heels with a readjustable strap at the back of the heel.**_

Adrianne- Thanks. What are you going to wear?

Sasha- I have a navy blue strapless full length dress with black elbow length gloves & black high heels that are closed at the toe, but open everywhere else. I'm also going to be wearing my black leather jacket. I'm also going to have my over the shoulder dark blue purse.

Hailey- Nice. I'm going to wear Tori's outfit from the prom episode of Victorious.

Kat- I'm wearing Jade's outfit from the same episode as Hailey's.

_with the guys_

Kendall- Does anyone know what Adrianne's going to be wearing to the prom?

Carlos- The only hints that Victoria gave me were that it is dark blue & glittery. What's Sasha going to wear?

Kendall- She only told me that the dress was navy blue & everything else was black.

James- What about Kat?

Logan- She told me to tell you to wear sea green. What about Hailey?

Carlos- She told me to tell you to wear red or black.

_back with the girls._

Sasha- What should I do with my hair?

Kat- Get me your hair supplies.

_**Sasha comes back in the room with all of her hair & makeup supplies.**_

Kat- Hmmm... curling iron.

_**Hailey gives her the air curler**_

Kat- What is this? I said curling iron.

Sasha- That's how I curl my hair.

Kat- OK. Stay still Sasha. Flat iron.

Sasha- That's where I draw the line. You can curl my hair, but nobody straightens it.

Kat- OK. Makeup.

_**Adrianne passes Kat Sasha's makeup supplies**_

_a few minutes later_

Sasha- I love it! You're the best Kat!

Kat- I know. Who's next?

Adrianne- Me!

Kat- Your hair is fine as it is. Hailey?

Hailey- Sure.

Kat- Straightener.

_an hour later at prom_

Kendall- You look great Adrianne.

Adrianne- So do you.

Carlos- You look very gorgeous Sasha.

Sasha- & you look very handsome Carlos.

James- You look gorgeous Kat.

Kat- You look handsome James.

(wondering what Kat did with her hair? She straightened it.)

Sasha- Carlos?

Carlos- What is it baby?

Sasha- I need to show you something. I've been meaning to for a while now but I was scared. Come with me.

_in the classroom (prom is being held in the gymnasium)_

Carlos- What is it Sasha?

Sasha- You know how I always wear my leather jacket?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- This is why. _**she takes off her leather jacket**_

_**Carlos sees fresh red marks, meaning she's cut recently, & old, brown marks from when she was little**_

Carlos- Why would you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Remember how I said that dad left me & my mom, taking Cedric with him?

Carlos- Yeah.

Sasha- I couldn't bare to be without them. Dad & Cedric were the only ones preventing mom from beating me. I thought that if I was dead, she wouldn't beat me anymore.

Carlos- You still cut? Why?

Sasha- It's just too much pressure. I'm the leader of the band & I'm supposed to be the rock of the group when I'm dying inside. When mom stabbed me, I was scared & relieved at the same time. Scared because I didn't want to lose you & relieved because she couldn't hurt me anymore if I was dead.

Carlos- Oh Sasha. Do any of the other girls know about this?

Sasha- No. You're the first person that's found out since I started.

Carlos- You've got to stop Sash. I love you too much to ever lose you.

Sasha- That's not true & you know it. I'm just a worthless piece of nothing.

Carlos- Don't say that. You're worth the world to me. If I lost you, I'd kill myself to be with you.

Sasha- You're just saying that to make me feel better & to get me to stop cutting.

Carlos- I'm not just saying that. I mean it.

Sasha- Do you really?

Carlos- Yeah. I'm nothing without you. We should probably get to the dance before people start to worry.

Sasha- Yeah. _**she puts her leather Jacket back on.**_

Carlos- Please come to me though next time you feel the urge OK?

Sasha- OK.

Adrianne- Why do you do this to yourself?

Sasha- Just forget it OK Adrianne?

Adrianne- You can come to me too if you feel the urge to cut, OK?

Sasha- Thanks guys.

_the next day (sorry for the time skip)_

Mr. Sweet- There will be a new student this year & her name is Heidi Mercer.

_**a girl who looked like Jade Ramsey walks in**_

Mr. Sweet- Tell the class a bit about yourself Heidi.

Heidi- Well, I was born in London, England & my parents thought it would be best if I went to school here.

Mr. Sweet- Why is that?

Heidi- I can't say.

Mr. Sweet- OK. I expect you all to be nice to her.

Heidi- Can I sit with you?

Sasha- Sure. I'm Sasha, the red head is Adrianne, the brunette is Kat, & the blonde one is Hailey.

Kat, Hailey, & Adrianne- Hi.

Heidi- Hi.

_during lunch_

Sasha- Heidi, can I talk to you in the bathroom alone for a minute?

Heidi- Sure.

_in the bathroom_

Sasha- Are you OK? You seem like you want to die already.

Heidi- That's because I have depression. I cut just to make myself feel better.

Sasha- Trust me, you're not alone in that department.

Heidi- What are you talking about?

Sasha- Look. _**takes off her jacket**_

Heidi- Is that why you always wear your leather jacket?

Sasha- Yeah. It's OK though. The leather jacket makes me look tougher than I really am. From the time I was five to a few months ago, I was always beaten by my mom who blamed me for the divorce & the restraining order against her. I always knew it was her fault, but she never believed it. I've been cutting since she started beating me & I still cut at the thought of what I went through & what Cedric, my little brother, went through. I was his rock. Without me, he was crying every day. Mom wouldn't let me go to dad's house, so he cried every day for the past eleven years. I've always been broken. Mom even stabbed me for going to the police. See?_**she asks, pulling up the front of her shirt.**_

Heidi- Oh my god. Mine started because my little brother was killed when he was only five & I was eleven. I was the one who was supposed to protect him, but I got him kidnapped & killed.

Sasha- I'm so sorry.

Heidi- It's OK.

_after school_

Carlos- Do you want me to walk you home Sash?

Sasha- No. I need to think for a while. Alone.

Carlos- OK.

_on her way home_

_**She was listening to music on her IPod. She didn't even hear someone walking up behind her. She feels someone stab her in the back. She collapses & screams for help. Nobody hears her until she's nearing death.**_

James- Oh god. Sasha! _**he whips out his phone & calls 911**_

_**Elliot then happens to be driving by & sees what happened. He gets out of his car & runs to her with his jacket off again. He puts pressure against the wound**_

Elliot- How long was she bleeding like this?

James- No idea detective Stabler.

_a few hours later_

Doctor- She got lucky. If you hadn't found her in time, she would be dead.

James- Thank god. _**he thinks to himself **_Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor- You're welcome James.

James- How do you know my name?

Doctor- Who doesn't know your name?

James- Good point.

Carlos- How is she?

James- She's alive.

Carlos- Thank god.

Doctor- There's also bad news. Because the stab wound went through her spinal cord, she will never be able to walk again, even with surgery.

Carlos- No.

James- At least she's alive.

Carlos- You don't understand James! I was going to take her for a walk on the beach & then have a picnic on the beach! We can't do that now because of whoever stabbed her!

Doctor- We have an idea as to who did it Mr. Pena. We think it was the same person who stabbed her a few months ago.

Carlos- Kerri Gonzalez must have escaped from prison.

Elliot- Not again.

Carlos- Yeah. She escaped & stabbed Sasha in the back.

Elliot- Olivia, can you take Cathy to her appointment? I'm here with Sasha Gonzalez. Yeah, she was stabbed again. Thanks Liv. See you in a few minutes. Bye.

Carlos- You're going to have a child?

Elliot- Yeah. My wife, Cathy, is 6 months along. _**Elliot's phone rings**_ One sec. What's up Fin? Yeah Sasha was stabbed again, this time in the back. Yeah. She escaped. I know right? We should have put her in a maximum security prison. We didn't think it was necessary at the time. Liv's bringing Cathy here for her appointment.

Mr. Gonzalez- How is she?

Carlos- She's alive, but she won't be able to walk again due to the fact that the knife went straight through her spinal cord.

Mr. Gonzalez- Oh god.

Doctor- She'll be permanently handicapped. Hello Elliot.

Elliot- Hey doc. My partner should be here with Cathy at any moment now.

Cathy- Hey Elliot. How's Sasha?

Elliot- Permanently handicapped, but alive. We think that Kerri escaped & stabbed her in the back this time on her way home from school.

Doctor- If you want to see her, she's in room 349. She should be awake, but she's very weak from the blood loss.

Mr. Gonzalez- We understand doctor.

Doctor- Mr. Gonzalez, you're going to have to fill out paperwork for her handicapped placard.

Mr. Gonzalez- Understood.

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yeah Cedric?

Cedric- Can you please take me to Sasha?

Carlos- Of course Cedric.

_in room 349_

Cedric- Sasha?

Sasha- Hey Cedric. What did the doctor say? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- The doctor said that you'll never be able to walk again.

Heidi- Oh my god. I ran all the way here when I heard!

Sasha- How'd you hear about this?_**she whispers**_

Heidi- It's all over the news.

Carlos- What?

Heidi- Yeah. Turn on the TV. Channel 4

reporter- A famous teenager has been stabbed here on this very site by none other than her own mother. We'll keep you updated with this horrifying story.

Carlos- That explains the reporters outside the hospital.

Doctor- We also have great security. You'll be safe here from the press.

Sasha- Thank you doctor._**she whispers**_

Carlos- How will we be able to bring her out of here though when she's good to go home?

Gustavo- Freight Train will be with you.

Sasha- How will I be able to tour if I'm permanently handicapped?_**she whispers**_

Gustavo- What did she say Kelly?

Kelly- She asked how will she be able to tour if she's paralyzed.

Gustavo- English please?

Carlos- She'll never be able to walk again Gustavo.

Gustavo- WHAT?

_**Sasha starts crying. Carlos is trying to comfort her, but to no avail**_

Doctor- Gustavo, I'm afraid you'll have to leave.

Sasha- No. Let him stay. I'll be fine._**she whispers**_

Doctor- Are you sure?

Sasha- I'm positive._**she whispers**_

_**the doctor laughs**_

Carlos- How's that funny?

doctor- Her blood type is AB positive. She said she's positive.

_**everyone laughs now, except for Sasha**_

James- Are you OK Sasha? (Whoops. Almost put in Sasah twice)

Sasha- I'm fine James. I just can't laugh because it really weakens me. When I'm my usual self, if you get me laughing hard enough, I'll be sounding like Wheezy from Toy Story.

James- Really?

Kat- It's true. There are times where the laughter is funnier than the joke itself. Like one time, we were cleaning out Adrianne's garage because it had a rat in it, I told Adrianne to cut the crap & Sasha was laughing so hard, she sounded like Wheezy. It was so funny because Adrianne was the one sweeping up the rat crap.

James- Wow. _**he says, laughing**_

Kat- Yeah.

Carlos- Shouldn't Freight Train be up here anyways to protect all eight of us? Girls Gone Wild & BTR?

Sasha- Actually, it's nine. I invited Heidi to the band yesterday & she's now our pianist because even though Kat & I are pianists, we might need say a lead singer & a drummer. We might need the keyboard for a certain song or something & Kat & I can't do it._**she whispers**_

Carlos- Good point.

Kat- & before you ask, she did clear this with us before calling her to tell her the news.

Sasha- We just didn't tell you because we wanted it to be a surprise for the next concert._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Well you have a concert after you get out of the hospital.

Carlos- She needs to rest Gustavo! Can't you tell she's still weak from what her mom did?! _**he says before slapping Gustavo**_

Kelly- What was that for?

Carlos- Sorry!

Kendall- Carlos can't control himself sometimes.

Logan- Like remember that time when we went on strike?

Kelly- Oh yeah. I have to agree with Carlos though. She does need to rest. She can't even speak without having to whisper.

Carlos- Thank you Kelly.

Griffin- Hey Sasha. How're you feeling?

Sasha- I've been better Grif-Grif._**she whispers**_

Gustavo- Did she just call you Grif-Grif?

Griffin- She did. I allow her to call me that since she is the bad girl of this girl band.

Wayne Wayne- Hey Sash.

Sasha- Hey Wally. How've you been?_**she whispers**_

Wally- I've been alright. You?

Sasha- same. Mom stabbed me twice. The second time is why I'm here._**she whispers**_

Wally- Poor kid. I grew up with Girls Gone Wild. I also know about her abusive mother who by the way is back in prison.

Sasha- How?_**she whispers**_

Wally (Wayne Wayne)- I found her outside of the hospital & I called the police while holding her down.

Sasha- How'd you manage to hold her down all that time? She's really strong._**she whispers**_

Wally- I'm stronger than her, remember?

Sasha- Oh yeah. You had the four of us sit on a bench & you lifted all four of us. My mom never did that._**she whispers**_

_at the station (I felt I had to show the dad's point of view for a while)_

Mr. Gonzalez- Olivia, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?

Olivia- Sure.

_in a private room_

Mr. Gonzalez- We've been working together for the longest time & I've always wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?

Olivia- Yes.

_back in the hospital room_

**_Sasha's phone dings_**

Sasha- Wally, can you pass me my phone?_**she whispers**_

Wally- Sure. _**passes her the phone**_

Sasha- My dad just texted me &, wait am I reading this right or am I just hallucinating?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- You're not hallucinating.

Sasha- My dad & Detective Benson are engaged! _**she whispers**_. _**She then ****texts back Congratulations from everyone**_

James- Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Logan- I did.

Kendall- How?

Logan- I saw the way they look at each other & knew they were in love. All relationships start out with them meeting online, Going to school together, by a blind date, or by working together.

Carlos- He's right on that one.

Kendall- How do you know?

Carlos- I posted a poll a while back for people in a relationship. The question was How did you meet your partner/boyfriend/girlfriend? There were one of four choices. Online, school, blind date, or work. Most of them met either online or in school.

Kendall- Just so you know, I didn't see that coming either.

Sasha- Dad sent another text. They want all six girls to be bridesmaids, me being the maid of honor, Lexi to be flower girl, Kendall, Logan, & James are the groomsmen, Cedric is the ring bearer, & Carlos to be the best man!_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Sweet!

Kat- That's great! Wait a minute. Aren't your grandparents dead?

Sasha- Yeah._**she whispers**_

Kat- Text him back asking who's going to help plan the wedding!

_**Sasha texts him back, asking who's going to help with the wedding plans.**__**He sends back Olivia's half brother, Simon, & his wife.**_

Kat- OK. Who helped them?

Sasha- Must have been his wife's parents._**she whispers**_

Carlos- We should let you get some rest. See you tomorrow honey.

Sasha- Wait! Carlos, can you stay with me?_**she whispers**_

Carlos- Of course honey.

**_Kat, Adrianne, James, Kendall, Logan, Hailey, Kelly, & Gustavo leave._**

Carlos- Why don't you go with the guys Cedric?

Sasha- It's OK. Let him stay. He needs me anyways._**she whispers**_

Carlos- OK.

Sasha- Carlos? _**she whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- Can you sing for me?_**She whispers**_

Carlos- Of course.

It's the things you do for me,  
It's the way you make me feel,  
It's everything you are,  
You're my shining star,  
No matter where you are.

And now you're in my life,  
I feel the strength inside,  
No mountain seems so high,  
No river seems too wide,  
Now you're by my side.

You're the best thing in my life,  
You're the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

People search their whole life through,  
And never find someone like you,  
The day you walked right through my door,  
I found what I was looking for,  
Now I'm not searching anymore.

As long as I can wake up everyday,  
and know that you're the first thing that I see,  
There's no place here on earth I'd rather be,  
I can hold you in my arms and sleep.

You're the best thing in my life,  
the best thing in my day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything alright,  
you give me my perfect day,  
You're the one thing in my life,  
You make everything okay,  
you give me my perfect day.

(in case you were wondering, this is "Perfect Day" by Mark Johns. Fabina's song)

_**before Carlos finishes singing, Sasha's already asleep.**_

Cedric- Carlos?

Carlos- Yea Ced? (Ced is Carlos' & Sasha's nickname for Cedric)

Cedric- Can you lay me next to her?

Carlos- Sure. Too tired little buddy?

Cedric- Yeah. _**yawns**_

Carlos- Night.

_the next day_

Sasha- Car-car. _**She whispers**_

Carlos- Yeah?

Sasha- You fell asleep. The nurse came in last night & put a blanket over you. I woke up in the middle of the night to find you on the couch & Ced next to me. She came a little bit after I woke up._**She whispers**_

Carlos- Thanks. Ced.

Cedric- Yeah Carlos? _**he asks, very wide awake**_

Carlos- How long have you been awake?

Cedric- Two hours.

Carlos- You've been up since six o'clock this morning?

Nurse- Yeah. I saw him get up to go to the guest restroom.

Carlos- Ah.

Nurse- She'll be discharged today if you'd like to fill out her paperwork.

Carlos- Sure. Cedric, watch her!

Cedric- OK Carlos.

Sasha- Ced?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Yeah Sash?

Sasha- Can you get a wheelchair for me little bud?_**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

_**a few minutes later, Cedric comes back with a wheelchair that the doctor said she could keep (It's electrical & waterproof)**_

Sasha- Thanks little bro. _**She whispers**_

Cedric- Sure.

Carlos- The paperwork is all set. How'd the wheelchair get in here?

Cedric- The nurse brought it in.

Carlos- Which one?

Cedric- Nurse Donavan. (made it up) _**he says, unsure if there is a nurse Donavan**_

Carlos- OK. _**he lifts Sasha into her wheelchair.**_

Sasha- She really did bring it in though Car-car. He's being serious & honest. _**She whispers**_

Carlos- I know. I believe him.

_back at the Gonzalez residence_

Mr. Gonzalez- Carlos, did you fill out her paperwork?

Carlos- I did Mr. Gonzalez.

Mr. Gonzalez- I'm just glad to have my kids home. I assume you took good care of them.

Sasha- He did daddy._**She whispers**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Cedric?

Cedric- He really did dad.

Mr. Gonzalez- OK.

Elliot- Sasha?

Sasha- Detective Stabler? What are you doing here?_**She whispers**_

Elliot- Just came to check up on you. Kathleen wanted to meet you since you'll be in her classes this year.

Kathleen- Hi Sasha, I'm Kathleen.

Sasha- Hi. I'm Sasha, as you know. _**she whispers, then blushes**_

Kathleen- I'm sorry about what your mom did to you.

Sasha- It's OK. She's in a maximum security prison now & that's all I want to hear about that sob._**She whispers**_

Mr. Gonzalez- Sasha! Not in front of Cedric!

Sasha- By the way, this is my dad, Abraham, & this is my little brother, Cedric._**She whispers**_

Kathleen- Nice to meet you two.

Abraham- Likewise.

Elliot- I'll also be protecting her from now on. She can also have a guide dog for free. The government is paying for her.

Sasha- Thank you Elliot._**She whispers**_

Elliot- Sure thing Sasha.

_**Elliot & Kathleen leave**_

Patricia- Are you OK Sasha?

Sasha- I'm fine Trixie. Elliot just came by to introduce me to his daughter & to tell me that I'm getting a guide dog since I can't walk anymore._**She whispers**_

Patricia- OK sis. When can we pick her up?

Sasha- I don't know. Dad?_**She whispers**_

Abraham- Today preferably.

Sasha- Why not now?_**She whispers**_

Abraham- Sure. What the heck.

_at the adoption center_

Abraham- Yes, we have a guide dog that's waiting for us to pick her up?

adoption person- Ah yes. A female German shepherd?

Abraham- Yes.

adoption lady- I'll bring her out.

_**a few minutes later, the adoption lady comes in with a gorgeous German shepherd**_

Sasha- She's gorgeous!

adoption lady- Thank you.

Sasha- Thank you dad!

Patricia- She's adorable!

adoption lady- Not only is she a guide dog, but she is also a family/lap dog.

Cedric- Awesome!

Sasha- I think I'll name her Sydney!

Carlos- That's my German shepherd's name!

Sasha- OK, then how about Sapphire?

Carlos- Perfect. Sapphire & Sydney can be friends.

Sasha- They will.

_back at home_

Sasha- But what if mom comes back? What if she escapes again?

Carlos- She'll die before you do.

Sasha- You'd kill to protect me?

Carlos- Of course. Besides, we have Freight Train to protect us.

Sasha- Freight Train! Carlos, grab my sweater!

_**He grabs it & passes it to her. She presses it against his stab wound.**_

Sasha- Stay with me Freight Train! Carlos, call 911. Then call Elliot!

Carlos- Done & done.

Elliot- What happened?

Sasha- I don't know! All I know is we were talking about how scared I was that mom would come back & kill me again when we found Freight Train on the floor! We already called 911.

Elliot- Smart thinking. Stay with us Freight Train!

_at the hospital_

Sasha- Dad. It's me. We're at the hospital. I'm fine. Freight Train was stabbed dad. Mom did it again. Bring Cedric down here. I don't trust him on his own. OK. Bye. Dad's on his way with Cedric.

Doctor- Freight Train?

Sasha- How is he?

Doctor- He's fine. The wound wasn't too deep & he should be able to return home tomorrow, but he'll need to be on bed rest for a few weeks.

Sasha- Kendall, call Gustavo.

Kendall- Already on it. Gustavo. It's Kendall. Freight Train has been stabbed. He's OK now but he needs to rest for a few weeks. _**holds the phone away from his ear as Gustavo screams. The room starts to shake... The ceiling collapses onto Sasha**_

Carlos- Sasha!

Mr. Gonzalez- Not again!

Cedric- Sasha!

Elliot- Don't leave us Sasha!

_**Elliot carries her out of the collapsing building**_

Carlos- We're going to have to get these patients to another hospital!

Doctor- I was just going to say the same thing. Thankfully there's a hospital next door.

Carlos- What was the point of building two hospitals next to each other? (almost put in hostipals or hostpitals)

Doctor- In case something like this would happen kid.

Carlos- I'm going to see if Sasha's OK.


End file.
